Waiting an Eternity
by RosalineMarie
Summary: What if Bella left after Breaking Dawn,because she felt she had no other choice. What happens when she runs into them again and things with the Cullens nor Edward are like she left them. But neither is she. What happens now?


**A/N Okayy so this is my first FanFic, Ive read about a million of them but never actually wrote one. This story is set after Breaking Dawn. What I thought would be an interesting twist. Just let me know what you think. Please and Thank YOU!**

Chapter 1: Eight long years

Today is that dreadful day. On this day eight years ago I left. I left to protect him and my family from the people we despised the most. It was the only way. I know they hate me. I betrayed them all. And it was my choice to do it.

So now here I am a vampire having to live with the guilt I left behind, and all the pain I caused. I would have killed myself years ago, and believe me I tried, but I have one thing keeping me sane. Elizabeth. My little human daughter, whom I love with all my heart. She is the only reason I am able to stay away from them. She is my light now, I am solely devoted to her. She is what I live for.

Now I know what your thinking, shes not actually mine, not by blood at least. I guess you can say I adopted her. But in her eyes I'm her mother. Her vampire mother. Yes, she knows what I am. What would be the point of keeping it from her when she will be with me for the rest of her life?

Me? Well I have long brown hair, pail skin. The vampire usual. But unlike the vampires I have been with for the last eight years I have golden eyes. That is the one part of me I refuse to change. Everything else has. I am no longer naive or useless, I am strong. And I have done some terrible things. I have a hard exterior and have become somewhat conceited, one could say. Always in the most expensive dresses and stilettos. Very outspoken and not afraid of anything. Because nothing is better or stronger than me, not even the entire Voltouri guard put together.

But anyway, we move around a lot. I don't like to stay in one place for too long in fear that we might run into them. At this moment we are in a small town in North Carolina, its autumn here so I can take Elizabeth out without having to worry about the sun. But I doubt we will be here for very long.

Right now we are hunting in the forest. Well I am, Elizabeth is out there collecting flowers. I don't worry about her, because I have my shield around her and I can feel her wherever she goes. And I can resist her blood so I can hunt with her close to me. Haiti is with me also , she is part of the Voltouri but has been with me these past eight years. She still hunts humans so she only comes to accompany me when I go hunt and because she doesn't want to be alone.

I am about finished with the Elk I hunted when Haiti says, " There is another vampire in this town". That instantly caught my attention. I drop the Elk to the forest ground.

"Do we know him?" We always run into nomads. Haiti starts walking towards me, "I don't know, I smelled it on the way here" She grabs the Elk I was feeding from and buries it under a tree "It could be more than one".

As she shakes the dirt from her hands, from burying the Elk, it hits me. I cant feel Elizabeth! Distracted from talking to Haiti I let my shield fall back. "Haiti! Where is Elizabeth?".

She looks around "I don't know, you can't feel her?"

"No, My shield snapped back!"

We both run into the line of forest she was in before, searching for her scent. If I had a beating heart it would have been beating erratically. I cant lose her!

"I can smell her" Haiti runs a head of me. She suddenly stops in another clearing a few feet in front of me. She found her, thank God!

I step in to the clearing and I come to a halt. There is Haiti with Elizabeth next to her with flowers in her hands. But that's not what stops me in my tracks. There in front of them are eight golden eyes and two brown ones starring down at Elizabeth. Haiti turns back to look at me with concern in her eyes, in that moment those five pairs of eyes look up and stare at me in surprise. I always wondered how I would feel if I ever had to face them again, I wished I never had to worry about the answer. Now I feel like someone just punched a whole through my chest. If looks could kill I would certainly be dead.

Its then that hear the voice of my daughter mixed with a velvet voice I never thought I would hear again "Mom?" "Bella?"

Oh I never told you my name, its Isabella Marie Masen. Everyone I know calls me Issa now. I left my family to join the Voltouri, single-handedly ruining my life. And now starring at me is the family I left behind, the Cullens.

**A/N Tell me what you think. Its a little long because I had to explain everything, well almost everything. I would love to hear your opinions. I know Bella sounds different but, believe me she is not that different. I am so excited to write this story! Please review! **


End file.
